Baby Mine
by Dimples
Summary: Piper and Leo must help their daughter overcome tough times. Songfic from "Baby Mine" (yes, the one from Dumbo) only this was redone by Alison Krauss. R/R, please!!


Baby Mine

Songfic from the movie Dumbo, although the song was redone by a country singer named Allison Krauss. The song, of course, is Baby Mine.

*#*#*#*#

"Don't cry baby, please don't cry."

Piper Halliwell held her daughter close and smoothed her thick chestnut hair with one hand as she shushed her gently. For the third time in one week, Melinda had some home from her half-day kindergarten class in tears. 

"But they just won't stop, Mommy. I tried to do like you said, I tried to ignore them but they won't leave me alone!" The little girl wailed into her mother's chest, gripped her sleeves as though she could never let go. 

__

Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine

She wished she could help, but Piper knew that Melinda would always be different. She was a witch, part of the future of the Charmed Ones, not to mention half whitelighter. Her tear streaked face would be a common sight over the next few years, until she learned how to live with and accept her destiny. 

"The other kids aren't nearly as special as you are, sweetie. You're a witch. A Charmed One. And soon you'll have powers stronger than mine, since you'll have more time to practice. Just last week you froze Daddy and moved him around the living room."

__

Little one, when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear

Baby of mine

Melinda laughed through a small sniffle. "Daddy got mad at me."

"But he laughed with you in the end. You know your father could never stay mad at you." Piper smiled at Leo, who walked in behind their sobbing daughter and rubbed her back with a weathered palm. 

"You know we'd never make you do something that you didn't want to do, baby, and you love your powers. You know you do. It will just take some getting used to." Leo sat down next to Piper on the small bed with the Winnie-the-Pooh comforter and Melinda shifted slowly into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Daddy, the kids at school hate me, and they don't even know I have powers."

Leo kissed the top of her head and sighed. "They don't hate you. They just don't understand that you're different. That you're special."

__

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up lovin' you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

"Teacher says everyone's special."

Piper squeezed her daughter's arm lightly and whispered, "Not as special as you, baby doll."

Melinda wheezed as she wiped away the last tear. She arched her neck sharply to kiss her father, then her mother, and slipped off Leo's lap onto the floor. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Piper and Leo to their own devices.

"She'll get used to the idea of being a witch, sooner or later," Leo said, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later. She's going to have to be the protective big sister in a few months." Piper patted her firm stomach that had already begun to bulge with the weight of a new life. 

__

From your head down to your toe

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine

Leo kissed her neck gently and took her hand. "She's a strong girl. She'll be fine. Even better when she has someone to look after. She already bothers me to finish my milk at the dinner table."

Piper laughed, smoothing back her hair. "You're right. She will be okay."

The bathroom door opened and closed and Melinda came back into the room. "I wanna try again, Mommy."

"Try what, sweetie?" Piper got up and knelt down in front of her child. 

Melinda giggled. "This!" She threw her hands up and Leo froze, his body stuck in one position. "Come on, Mommy! Let's play!"

__

All of those people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

Piper watched as Melinda moved her father all about the room, calling out, "Daddy!" and having his frozen form orb to her. She couldn't help but laugh every time Leo managed to unfreeze for a second before Melinda froze him again. 

"Mel-"

"Gotcha!"

"Wait-"

"Uh-uh, Daddy! Stay frozen!"

Leo was right, she would be okay. It would take a while, maybe days, maybe weeks, maybe years. But she would be okay in the end.

__

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine

Baby of mine


End file.
